Lost Child
by Cheta
Summary: Completed! Yashana has no memories of her parents before being found by a kind man. Raised in a village where she could be her normal half-dog-demon-self. While on a journey to find her parents, she finds love in the most unexpected person.
1. Inu 1

Rating: PG-14 Disclaimer: This story line belongs to me and I take credit for it. If you want to use or borrow it, then please ask. All the characters belong to their rightful owners. Note from the Author: Just so you don't get confused about the age thing with Yashana; she's eight at the beginning and then eight years pass before we meet her again.  
  
Lost Child  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There was a gentle rain falling outside on this warm spring day. A young child plays on the steps as her parents watch her from inside. The child breathed deep, filling her lungs with the damp air. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the forest and hills that lay before her. Her father emerges from the house and picks her up.  
"Something's coming," he said. "Something evil."  
The child's mother stepped out onto the steps. "Is it a demon?" she asked.  
"I can't tell," he said. "But our daughter smells it too. Take Yashana."  
The small child was transferred to her mother, who held her young daughter close to her. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Out of the trees emerged a beast almost as tall as the trees themselves. The young child's father shielded her and her mother from the beast's sight. The creature roared with such power, that the child began to cry.  
"It's a demon," the father confirmed.  
The demon was covered in light blue fur and its face was a piercing black color with its gold eyes glowing. One of the demon's hands raised up and shot towards them. The father scooped up his wife and child, and jumped out of the way into a near by tree. He set them on a high branch and watched the demon turn to face him.  
"How dare you attack me and my family!" screamed the father, as he drew his sword and began to attack the creature. "You will pay!"  
Swing after swing, the creature deflected the father's sword. Finally, he managed to sever the demon's arm from its body. The demon howled with pain as it stumbled backwards; crashing into the tree that held the wife and child. They swayed as the demon crashed into it again and again, until it finally managed to knock them out of the tree.  
"No," the father yelled as he ran to his falling wife and child.  
He caught them in mid-air as he jumped over the demon's arm. When they landed, they noticed that their small daughter was not in her mother's arms. Her mother began to call her name as her father searched the trees and surrounding bushes. But alas, there was no sign of their beloved daughter. The demon lay dead on the ground in a pool of its own ruby red blood.  
  
"Hey, Ash," called a young child. "Yashana. Where are you?"  
"I'm over here," Yashana said poking her head out of a tree. "What do you want, Hegana?"  
Yashana was a young lady of sixteen. She wore a black tank top with red MC Hammer pants and wooden sandals. Her long black hair was accented with large white strips that she normally kept pulled back into a ponytail while she was working, her gold eyes glittered in the sun, and on top of her head sat a pair of dog ears. Around her neck sat a pendent that she never took off. The pendent was a sun with a moon combined.  
"The village elder want's to see you," Hegana said as Yashana jumped out of the tree, "it's about your past."  
There was much mystery behind Yashana's past. She had no memory of her parents or where she was from. The village elder's son had found her covered in ashes beside the nearby river only wearing a small red dress accented with black ties. He had taken her in and nursed her back to health. She quickly grew attached to him and soon thought of him as her father.  
"Why does the elder want to see me about my past?" asked Yashana as she slipped on her sandals. "He knows that I have no memory of my past. I don't even know if my parents are alive or dead."  
"He just told me to come and find you that's all," she said. Hegana was orphaned when her father died in the war three years ago. Her mother had died in childbirth and the village called her the lucky child because she had so many relatives in the village.  
"Well let's get going," Yashana said, tying her hair back.  
They quickly walked back to the village and into the elder's hut. The elder was sitting beside a young man with long light blue hair, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and golden eyes. He was dressed in weird clothes that weren't accustomed to the region. Hegana had left when they arrived at the hut. Yashana walked slowly over to the elder and sat beside him.  
"You wanted to see me, elder," Yashana said as she sat down.  
"Yes, my dear Yashana," the elder said. "This young man has information about who you are."  
Yashana looked at the stranger and was taken back by his golden eyes. "Sir, can you tell me if my parents are alive and if so where I can find them," she asked.  
"My young Yashana, please do not rush our guest," said the elder. "Allow him to introduce himself and to tell us how he came about this information."  
"Forgive me, elder," Yashana said. "I did not mean to rush anyone."  
"You are forgiven," the elder said.  
"You have your father's impatience," the stranger said. "My name is Sesshomaru. I know your father very well for he is my brother."  
"You are my uncle," Yashana said. "Then you know where my parents are. Please tell me."  
"Your father may be my brother, but I do not keep track of him," Sesshomaru said in a rough tone. "They are alive, but I am sorry to say they have forgotten you."  
"What?" Yashana said. "They've forgotten me."  
"You have been missing for eight years," Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes. "You don't expect them to wait around for you to reappear, do you?"  
"Forgotten by my own parents," Yashana said narrowing her eyes. "I don't believe you."  
Yashana stood up and ran out of the hut. "Yashana!" cried the elder. "Please forgive her, Sesshomaru. She has no memories of who she is or who her parents are."  
The elder began to stand. "Please do not get up," Sesshomaru said standing. "I will talk with her. We are related after all."  
"Please be careful. Yashana is stronger than a normal human," elder said.  
"I know how to deal with her," he said. "If she's anything like my brother than it shall be easy to get her to trust me."  
  
"It's not true," yelled Yashana as she threw a rock into the water. "Why would they forget me? Why wouldn't they come looking for me?"  
"They thought you were dead," Sesshomaru said.  
Yashana glared at him. "You brought sadness to my world," she said. "How dare you! If you were any uncle to me you would take me to my parents."  
"Your parents no longer love you, they wouldn't even recognize you if you just showed up in front of them," he said sitting on a near by bolder. "If you wish I will take you with me."  
"Why would I do that?" Yashana asked crossing her arms over her bosom.  
"That would be the same thing you would be doing now if you had never been separated from your parents," he said. "I am willing to let you join me on my journey."  
"I need time to think about it, sir," she said closing her eyes. "May I give you my response tomorrow morning?"  
Sesshomaru nodded. He slid off the bolder and walked into the darkening forest. Hegana appeared moments later. Her face was bright red and she was breathing hard. Yashana was glad to see her.  
"Are you okay, Hegana?" asked Yashana. "You look like you ran all the way out here."  
"I did," Hegana said. "I was starting to get worried about you when elder told me how you ran off. So I had to come find you."  
"Did I worry anyone? Are mother and father mad at me?" Yashana asked.  
"Their not mad they're just worried," she said. "I told them that I would find you and bring you home."  
Yashana looked at the bolder where Sesshomaru had sat. There at the top was a dagger wrapped in black and red silk scarves. She jumped on top of the bolder and grabbed the dagger. It was so lovely. It was almost like he left it there for her.  
"What is it?" Hegana asked as Yashana sat down.  
"It's a dagger," Yashana said pulling it out of the casing and examining it. "It's looks unused."  
"Why would there be a dagger sitting on top of a bolder?" asked Hegana. "Who would be so careless?"  
"I don't know," she said. "But I do know who was the last person to sit atop of this bolder."  
Yashana jumped to the ground. "Tell everyone that I'll be back soon. I just had to run and do something," she said running off into the now dark forest.  
"Okay but be careful," Hegana said as she headed back to the village. 


	2. Inu 2

Chapter 2  
  
Yashana had picked up Sesshomaru's scent soon after entering the deeper part of the forest and was now following it back to wherever he was. She came to a large lake and found camped beside it close to the waterfall was her uncle. She noticed that there were two people there along with her uncle: a young woman and a frog type demon. Suddenly, just as she was moving from the brush, something grabbed Yashana's arm and pulled her back. She spun around quickly and flipped her mysterious attacker.  
  
"If you want to live, you will leave me alone," Yashana said getting into a fighting stance. "Huh? A monk?"  
  
There lying on his back was a young monk dressed in black and purple clothes. He looked young, not much older than twenty. "Why did you attack me monk?" she barked standing straight. "Answer me."  
  
"I was about to ask why a lovely young lady like yourself was sneaking around in the bushes," the monk said. "So why are you?"  
  
"That is none of your business," Yashana spat. "I do as I please. So leave me alone before I hurt you."  
  
"Woah, chill out," the monk said. "My name's Miroku. What's yours?"  
  
I don't know this monk. Why should I tell him my name? I know I'll tell him my nickname. Thought Yashana.  
  
"The name's Ash," she said. "Now leave me alone."  
  
The monk watched as Yashana ran down the hill towards the camp. He watched her body movements as she ran. I wonder if I've met her somewhere. Thought Miroku. She looks so familiar.  
  
Yashana was so close to the camp, that she could see the faces of the young woman and the frog type demon. The young woman had waist long black hair and soft black eyes. She wore a yellow and orange Kimono with an orange belt and no shoes. The frog type demon looked just like a frog with large sea green eyes. It was wearing a blue outfit with a blue hat.  
  
Sesshomaru sat beside the fire watching his two companions train. The young woman fell to the ground, but she quickly moved as the frog demon tried to hit her with his staff. She grabbed the staff and began to spin it about. The frog demon lost his grip on the staff and went flying into the bushes where Yashana was hidden. But no sooner had he landed in her arms, did the frog demon go flying through the air towards the young woman.  
  
"What was that?" asked the young woman when she caught the demon. "Jaken, did you see what sent you back to me?"  
  
"Rin, come here quickly," Sesshomaru said before Jaken could answer.  
  
Rin obeyed and moved behind Sesshomaru with Jaken in her arms. Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the brush that concealed Yashana. He stopped half way and drew his sword. Yashana placed her hand on the handle of the dagger, incase she had to defend herself. A grin spread across Sesshomaru's face as he scanned the brush.  
  
"Come out, Yashana," he said as he returned the sword to its case. "Your smell is hard to forget."  
  
Yashana hesitated for a moment. Her uncle sat down beside the fire once again. She slowly emerged from the bushes. Her uncle's smile turned into a look of accomplishment. Like he had achieved something by her showing up.  
  
"It's nice of you to show up," he said. "Have you made up your mind?"  
  
"Yes I have," Yashana said. "I've decided to go with you."  
  
"What is this girl talking about, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked jumping out of Rin's arms. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"The name's Yashana," she said. "Everyone calls me Ash. I'm Sesh-"  
  
"Rin, start packing," Sesshomaru said replacing his grin with a frown. "Jaken, help her."  
  
"We're-" started Jaken when Rin hit him over the head with a staff.  
  
"Come on, Jaken," Rin said dragging him off. "Lord Sesshomaru has asked us to pack."  
  
Yashana waited until Rin and Jaken were out of ear shot before speaking. "Why didn't you let me tell them that you were my uncle?" Yashana asked sitting like a dog beside Sesshomaru. "Well."  
  
"Do not question what I do," Sesshomaru said closing his eyes.  
  
"So how much like my father am I?" Yashana asked. "Or am I more like my mother?"  
  
"Both," he said. "You've got your father's demon blood and eyes. You've got your mother's hair. Then you've got both of their tempers, attitudes, and you sit just like he does."  
  
"Wow. So I'm that much like them," Yashana said standing up. "I have to go back to the village and tell everyone that I'm going to find my parents."  
  
"Make it quick and grab whatever you need," he said.  
  
"Yes sir," Yashana said as she took off.  
  
Yashana ran all the way back to the village. To her surprise, everyone was still up and sitting around a great bon fire. Hegana was the first to spot Yashana as she entered her hut. Yashana quickly gathered some clothing and some of her belongings.  
  
"Yashana!" Hegana said entering the hut. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hegana, what are you doing here?" Yashana asked.  
  
"I asked first," Hegana said. "Well?"  
  
"I'm leaving," Yashana said. "I'm going to search for my parents."  
  
"What?!" Hegana said. "How are you going to find them?"  
  
"Remember that stranger that came to the village earlier?" Yashana said. Hegana nodded. "Well he's my uncle and he's promised to help me find my parents."  
  
"Well, you better say good-bye to everyone before you leave," Hegana said sadly.  
  
Yashana smiled and gave her young friend a hug. "Don't worry, Hegana," she said. "I won't forget you. Your to important to me."  
  
Hegana smiled. "I know, but still," she said. "You have to come and visit us."  
  
"I promise," Yashana said. "Well it's time to say good-bye."  
  
Yashana and Hegana left the tent and went to join the rest of the village. She said good-bye to all of her friends. But when it came time to say good-bye to her foster parents, Yashana broke into tears.  
  
"We love you so much, Yashana," said her foster mother. "Please come back and visit us sometime."  
  
"I will, I promise," Yashana said with a big smile.  
  
"Yashana, you are like and always will be a daughter to us," said her foster father. "We would like you to have this."  
  
Her foster father held out a small package. Yashana took it and just looked at it. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's something that we have been waiting to give to you for a very long time," her foster mother said. "Go on open it."  
  
Yashana opened the small package and found a black leather bracelet decorated with small crystal like stones in the shape of teardrops. "Oh, it's so beautiful, mother," she said. "But weren't you waiting to give it to your own daughter?"  
  
"We can never have children, Yashana," stated her foster mother. "You were a blessing to us. I'm very glad that you came to us."  
  
"But it belongs in your family," Yashana said.  
  
"But you are family," her foster father said proudly. "Even though we can never have children, you are our daughter in our hearts."  
  
"Thank you," Yashana said, giving each of them a hug and tying the leather band around her right wrist quickly.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed to the earth a few yards away from the villagers. There stood a two-headed dragon and standing on its back was Yashana's uncle, Sesshomaru. He jumped off the two-headed dragon's back and landed only a couple feet in front of the villagers. A few of the warriors in the village formed a barrier between him and the other villagers. They raised their weapons incase Sesshomaru attacked them.  
  
"Wait," Yashana yelled, pushing her way past the other villagers who had filed behind the warriors. "Don't hurt him. He's not an enemy."  
  
Yashana placed herself between the villagers and her uncle. "He's here for me," she said. "He's helping me find my parents."  
  
"Warriors relax," called an old voice. "Everyone back off."  
  
The elder pushed his way through the tightly woven crowd. His smile seemed to be half the size now that Sesshomaru was there. He carried Yashana's bag and was closely followed by his son and daughter-in-law. The elder looked over Sesshomaru and gave him a nod of approval. Yashana took her bag from the elder as he handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you, elder," she said giving him a little bow.  
  
"Yashana," the elder said. "I hope you find your parents. May your journey be a wonderful one."  
  
"I will," Yashana said giving him a hug. "Thank you all for being so nice to me."  
  
"Yashana," spoke Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, sir," Yashana said hurrying to his side.  
  
Sesshomaru turned quickly and jumped onto the back of the two-headed dragon with Yashana close behind. She sat on the creature's back and watched as they lifted into the sky and flew away. Tears silently escaped from her eyes as the village became harder and harder to see. Finally, the village had disappeared behind some mountains. 


	3. Inu 3

Chapter 3  
  
The warm air quickly turned cold, and Yashana closed her eyes to keep them from being whipped by the cold wind. Warm white fur wrapped around her. She looked up and found that Sesshomaru had draped his fur wrap around her. He then returned to his place on the dragon's back.  
  
"Thank you, uncle," Yashana said wrapping the fur tightly around her body.  
  
"Do not call me that," Sesshomaru said. "From now on you are to call me Lord Sesshomaru, just like Rin and Jaken. Understand."  
  
He's so serious. Thought Yashana. I don't know what his tempers like, so I better do as I'm told. He is my uncle after all.  
  
"Yes, sir," Yashana said as the dragon began to descend. "Where are we?"  
  
"We are in an area controlled by the Birds of Paradise and the Wolf demon tribe," Sesshomaru said as the two-headed dragon landed, "be careful of where you go. The Birds of Paradise are ruthless demons and will kill anything that they can get their claws on."  
  
"And the Wolf demons?" questioned Yashana as Sesshomaru jumped off the dragon's back.  
  
"You can handle them," he said as she slid off the dragon's back to the ground.  
  
The two-headed dragon disappeared in a flash of lightning leaving them there, standing on a cliff. The air here was warmer and suited Yashana better. She returned Sesshomaru's fur wrap to him and watched as he disappeared into the night to do what he wanted. After he disappeared from sight, Yashana wandered around the cliffs of the valley.  
  
"How boring," Yashana said sitting on the edge of the cliff. "I haven't seen a soul since Sesshomaru left."  
  
Suddenly, she heard barking in the distance. It was getting closer and fast. Yashana hid behind a large bolder that sat beside the wall of the ledge she was on. A few moments later, appeared a small group of young men with several wolves. They surveyed the area before looking over the cliff edge.  
  
"This is where that lightning struck," said one of them.  
  
"I saw it too," said another. "Could it have struck further down?"  
  
"If it did we're going to have to look tomorrow," said a small young man.  
  
One of the wolves had wondered towards Yashana as its friends talked about the lightning. It knew she was there, but what was it going to do if it found her. As it stepped closer, Yashana pressed herself against the wall and held her breath. The sound of more footsteps alarmed her and she began wishing she wasn't there. She closed her eyes so tightly that they began to hurt.  
  
Please go away. Just go away. She thought as they got closer.  
  
A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and Yashana was pulled out from behind the bolder. She opened her eyes and was face to face with about ten wolf demons and wolves. "Oh crap," said Yashana.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a wolf demon with light brown hair and pale brown eyes.  
  
"I'm out of here," Yashana said jumping backwards onto a higher cliff. "Good-bye."  
  
"I don't think so," said a deep voice.  
  
"Oh no," she said turning around.  
  
There standing behind her was a handsome young man of about twenty- five with long dark brown hair in a high ponytail. He was dressed in dark brown fur and armor. His dark brown eyes were so deep they seemed to go on forever. They stood there looking at each other until a bolt of lightning in the distance broke their eye contact.  
  
"What is your name child?" the wolf demon asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"The name's Yashana," she said quietly, "Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Kouga," he said. "I'm the leader of the Wolf Demon tribe."  
  
"Wolf Demon tribe?" Yashana said. "I remember hearing something about you when I was younger."  
  
"How old are you?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Sixteen, sir," Yashana said. "Why?"  
  
"You remind me of someone that I use to be in love with," Kouga said. "What's your mother's name?"  
  
"I don't know," Yashana said holding herself. "I don't even remember if she's still alive or not."  
  
Yashana closed her eyes. I can't cry. Not here. Not now. She thought. Something wrapped around her body and held her against itself. She slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise, it was Kouga who was holding her. Her head slowly lay down on his shoulder. It was nice having someone other than her foster parents hold her.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Yashana picking up her head. "What did you say?"  
  
"Kagome," he said again, "that's who you remind me of. Except without the dog-ears and white strips in the hair. Other than that you look so much like her."  
  
"Could this Kagome woman be my mother?" said Yashana as she laid her head back down. "Oh I don't know."  
  
Kouga held Yashana in his arms and let her lean against him. Oh no. I wonder if Sesshomaru is waiting for me. She thought. I have to leave before he gets mad.  
  
"I have to go," Yashana said pushing away from Kouga. "He's going to kill me if I don't show up."  
  
She started away when Kouga grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back to him. When she looked at his face, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. A rush of warmth flooded her body as they stood there and the world melted away as they stood there.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered to him once their lips parted. "If I don't, I'll get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Will I see you again?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope so," she said blushing.  
  
"Take this," Kouga said tying a leather band on Yashana's left wrist. "To remember me by."  
  
It was a black leather band with wolf teeth attached along the center. "I'll always wear it," she said. "Good-bye."  
  
Yashana ran all the way back to where her and Sesshomaru had left each other. She finally arrived at the edge of the cliff where they had arrived. No one was there. She sat on the ground and waited until Sesshomaru appeared. He was limping and had a few cuts on his arms and legs.  
  
"Uncle," she cried running to his side.  
  
"What did I tell you to call me," he said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just had a hard time getting what I wanted," he said looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You smell like a wolf," he noticed. "Did you run into the Wolf Demon tribe?"  
  
"Yes," she said looking at her feet. "Did you get what you wanted?"  
  
"What happened to you when you ran into them?" he asked standing a few inches from her.  
  
"Nothing," she said sternly.  
  
"Then why do you smell like wolf?" questioned Sesshomaru, as a bolt of lightning struck a few feet away from them.  
  
"Maybe because I had to deal with some wolves," Yashana fired back at him. "Where's that dragon? I want out of here before another lightning bolt lands anywhere near us."  
  
"Ah and Un are on their way with Rin and Jaken," he said. "We need to find shelter. This could turn into a bad storm."  
  
"Who are Ah and Un?" she asked as they searched for shelter.  
  
"They are the two-headed dragon that brought us here," he said. "Go find some shelter now."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said going the same way she had the last time they separated. "I wonder if that woman Kouga use to be in love with was and is in fact my mother."  
  
Kouga's so nice. Thought Yashana. But I've only known him for a few minutes. Is this what the older girls were talking about the other day in the village? Love at first sight? What if it is?  
  
"It would be nice," she said stopping.  
  
"What would be nice?" said a deep voice.  
  
Yashana jumped. Who was it? Had they been following her for long? She took a deep breath. It was a familiar scent, even though it was new to her. It was wolf. It was Kouga.  
  
"Kouga," she said.  
  
"You remembered my scent quickly," he said stepping out of the shadows in front of her. "That's a wonderful trait to have."  
  
Yashana's heart began to beat wildly as Kouga stepped closer. She was sure he could hear it now that he was only a couple inches from her body. If he did, he didn't show it. His arms wrapped around her, pulling their bodies together. A rush of warmth swept over Yashana's body as Kouga once again kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Once their lips parted, Kouga asked, "Why are you here again?"  
  
"My friends and I are looking for shelter from the lightning. So I've come to find some," she said with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us? I'm sure we have room," he said with his wolfish smile.  
  
"You'll have to tell Lord Sesshomaru that," she said.  
  
"Lead the way," Kouga said letting go of her.  
  
Yashana and Kouga ran all the way back to where the two-headed dragon had left them. There sitting on a very large bolder was Sesshomaru. Once he noticed the two had appeared out of the darkness, he left the rock and drew his sword. Kouga jumped in front of Yashana and waited for Sesshomaru to attack.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, please do not attack," Yashana pleaded. "Kouga has an offer for you to hear."  
  
"I do not need to hear anything from a wolf demon," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Please just hear him out," she said as a lightning bolt hit the ridge above them.  
  
Rocks began to fall from the ridge towards the three demons below. "Watch out, Yashana," Kouga said picking her up and taking cover.  
  
Sesshomaru had done the same thing. He pushed himself up against the wall of the ridge beside them and they waited for the rocks to stop falling. Suddenly, bolts of lightning appeared out of no where and destroyed the falling rocks. They looked into the sky and saw a two-headed dragon flying towards them with Rin and Jaken riding on its back.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, are you all right?" Rin asked as she slid off the dragon's back.  
  
"Yes, Rin. We're all right," Sesshomaru said as the dragon disappeared in a flash of lightning. "What did you want to tell me, wolf?"  
  
"I wanted to extend an offer for you all to stay with me and my tribe until this storm passes," Kouga said roughly. "That is unless you want to stay out here and risk getting crushed by the falling rocks."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kouga with hard eyes. "Fine," he said. "We accept your offer. But we will stay by the entrance."  
  
"That's fine with me," Kouga said. "Follow me." 


	4. Inu 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sesshomaru followed at the end of the group as Kouga lead them along the winding paths. Finally, they reached a waterfall that was surrounded by lush green plants. Kouga walked right through the water and was closely followed by Yashana. Rin and Jaken had stopped before the water and suddenly Sesshomaru shoved Jaken through the freezing water while picking up Rin and carrying her through. On the other side, they were greeted by the growls of many wolves and wolf demons.  
  
"Enough," spat Kouga. "They are our guests, and if I find you messing with them I'll kill ya."  
  
The growls slowly faded until a light murmur filled the cave. "You will sleep here until the storm passes," Kouga said pointing to an empty spot a few feet away from the entrance. "I'll see you all in the morning, but for now get some sleep. Yashana, please follow me."  
  
Yashana hurried after Kouga as they headed further into the cave. "What, Kouga?" she asked.  
  
"You'll sleep back here with me," he said placing his hand on the small of her back. "You're too special to me to let you sleep by the waterfall."  
  
"Oh, thank you," she said.  
  
They walked down a narrow hallway that only allowed two people to walk side by side. At the end of the small hall, was an opening that was covered by a large brown animal skin that went all the way to the floor. Kouga held it up and stepped back allowing Yashana to enter the room before him. Yashana stepped into a large room and stood to the side.  
  
At the far end of the room, was a large bed covered in skins of all different colors. There was also a large tan animal skin in the middle of the floor from a deer or something larger, accompanied by several large animal skins on the walls. The room was lit by floating orbs that gave off a soft glow making the room seem mysterious and enticing. Kouga placed a hand on Yashana's shoulder, leaned down, and kissed her cheek gently. Yashana looked up at him and smiled.  
  
He truly is a nice guy. She thought. I love you, Kouga. May this truly be love at first sight, for my sake please.  
  
"Yashana," Kouga said sweetly turning her around to face him.  
  
"Yes," Yashana said.  
  
"I love you," he said. "Wolves mate for life and I would like you be my mate."  
  
"Oh, Kouga," she said putting her hands to her mouth. "But I'm so young."  
  
"It doesn't matter when it comes to age," he said taking her shoulders. "All that matters is our love for each other."  
  
"But don't you already have a mate?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said sadly. "I have been unlucky in my attempts to find a lover who returns the love that I give them. But now that I have found you, surely my days will be filled with more light than before."  
  
Yashana smiled. Yes, this is love at first sight. For both of us.  
  
"Kouga," she said sweetly. "I knew from the moment I saw you that there was something special about you. Now I know what it is." He smiled. "I love you, Kouga," Yashana said. "I would be honored to be your mate."  
  
"I'm glad, Yashana," he said leaning down and kissing his new lover. "Shall we go to bed and get some sleep?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
Kouga sat on the bed and watched as Yashana slowly stripped off her clothes to reveal a pair of pink shorts and a pink tank top. She neatly folded her clothing and sat them beside her bag. As she let her hair down, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Yashana looked up and saw a pair of loving eyes staring at her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck.  
  
"I love you so much," Kouga said. "I will always love you."  
  
"You're so sweet," she said as they kissed.  
  
"Bed?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. He picked her up and moved quickly to the bed. They flopped onto the bed and Yashana giggled. Kouga began to kiss Yashana on the lips and started to move over her face. She smiled as he kissed her neck. His hands ran over her sides and began to pull her shirt up.  
  
Yashana sat up and stripped off her shirt as Kouga stripped off his armor. He moved behind her and began to kiss her shoulders. She laid her head back and smiled. Kouga's strong hands ran over her thighs and stomach. His hands rested on Yashana's bosom and began to message her breasts.  
  
"Oh, Kouga," she moaned leaning against him.  
  
Kouga laid Yashana on the bed of fur and sat on top of her. He looked down at her beautiful face and smiled. Yashana was breathing hard from all of the excitement, but she managed to smile at her lover. Kouga's hands slid over her thighs and slowly removed her pink shorts from their spot. Yashana jumped as he ran his hand over her inner thigh, spreading her legs.  
  
No, wait. I can't do this. I'm not ready for this. Not yet anyway. We have to stop now before we go to far.  
  
"Kouga, wait," Yashana said. "Kouga, please."  
  
Kouga sat up and looked at her. "What is it, Yashana?" he asked seeing the fear in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not ready," she said, tears welling up in the back of her eyes. "Please don't make me do this."  
  
He lifted himself off and sat beside her. "I would never make you do something that you did not want to do," he said pulling her into his arms. "You are my mate. My lover. The one that I will worship until the day I die."  
  
Yashana laid her head on his chest and began to cry as she sat in his arms. He held her tightly against himself and kissed her hair gently. "I love you, Yashana," he said rocking back and forth.  
  
They sat there for a few moments before Yashana fell asleep in his arms. Kouga gently laid her on the bed and watched her for a few minutes before laying beside her himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body against hers. With each breath that he took, brought Yashana's sweet scent into his nose.  
  
"I love you, darling girl," he said kissing the back of her head.  
  
"Kouga," she said quietly. "I love you."  
  
Kouga smiled and after a few minutes he, too, fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, loud shouting coming from outside of the room woke Kouga. He looked beside him and saw that Yashana was still asleep. She was curled up and her arms here crossed in front of her. The large fur that was covering them had moved down to Yashana's waist.  
  
Yashana moaned and pulled her arms up against her body. Kouga sat up and pulled the fur up to her shoulders. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled. The shouting was getting louder as it traveled down the hallway towards the room. Finally, Yashana woke with a start and looked around the room quickly.  
  
"What is it, Yashana?" asked Kouga as she sat up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, "just a bad dream."  
  
"Tell me about it," he said.  
  
"I was playing on the steps of my house when I was young," she said. "A large demon attacked me and my parents. My father put my mother and me in a tree to be safe. Then he killed the demon, but not before it knocked me and my mother out of the tree."  
  
"What happened after that?" he asked.  
  
"Then I woke up here," she said. "I feel so lost not knowing who my parents are."  
  
"It's all right, Yashana," he said kissing her forehead. "You'll find your parents soon enough."  
  
"I hope so," she said sitting up. "What's all of that yelling?"  
  
"I don't know," Kouga said throwing back the covers. "I'll be right back."  
  
Kouga slipped his armor back on and walked into the hallway. The yelling stopped immediately and everyone plastered themselves against the walls of the hallway. "What is with all of this yelling?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Sir," said a young man with gray hair.  
  
"Yes, Ginta," Kouga said.  
  
"Your lady's friends were trying to barge into your room and take her from you," Ginta said. "We knew how mad you would get if they did, so we tried to explain that to them."  
  
"Hmm," Kouga said. "Where are Yashana's friends?"  
  
"Right here," said Sesshomaru as he walked down the hall towards Kouga and Ginta. "Where is Yashana?"  
  
"She's still sleeping," Kouga said sternly. "How is the storm coming along?"  
  
"It's pouring outside," said young man with a gray Mohawk. "We don't dare go outside in fear we might fall off the cliffs."  
  
"Hakkaku is right," Ginta said. "It's far too dangerous."  
  
"We must press on in our journey," Sesshomaru stated. "We have no time to sit around and wait for a storm to pass."  
  
"I don't care what you do, but you are not taking Yashana out of this cave into that storm," Kouga said. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"We shall see about that," Sesshomaru said walking forward.  
  
"You will not go into that room," Kouga said.  
  
"Let me pass, wolf, or else you will die," Sesshomaru threatened. "It is Yashana's choice whether she stays or goes."  
  
"What's my choice?" Yashana asked as she exited Kouga's room. She was fully clothed and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"Yashana, it's good to see you awake," Kouga said.  
  
"Well I doubt anyone can sleep with all of you yelling right here," Yashana said. "Now what is this choice that I have to make?"  
  
"Yashana, we must press on with our journey to find your parents," Sesshomaru said sternly.  
  
Kouga stood next to Yashana and whispered, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
"I have to find my parents in order to know who I am," she said.  
  
"Gather your things and we'll be off," Sesshomaru said turning on his heel and walking back into the main part of the cave.  
  
Yashana went back into Kouga's room and grabbed her bag. Kouga had followed her back into the room. When she looked into his eyes she saw sadness flood them. In return, Kouga saw her unhappiness. Neither wanted to be separated from the other.  
  
"I have to find them, Kouga," she said. "When I find them I promise to return to you. We're mates after all."  
  
That brought a smile to Kouga's face. "Mates forever," he said. "Do you have anything to sleep on during your journey?" Yashana thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I will give you something then," he said grabbing a skin from a pile beside the door.  
  
Kouga rolled up the skin and tied it with a rope. He grabbed another skin and wrapped it around his lover's shoulders. She smiled and kissed him one last time on the lips.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga," she said taking the rolled up skin from him. "I guess this is good-bye for now."  
  
They walked out of the room and down the hall. "But you'll be back," he said. "I know that for sure."  
  
Yashana laughed. "Yes that's for sure," she said as they arrived at the opening of the cave. "You could come with us."  
  
"I might find you later, but right now I'm needed here," he said.  
  
His eyes sparkled with hope and sadness at the same time. "Good-bye, Kouga," Yashana said as she and the others left the cave.  
  
"Good-bye," Kouga said as Yashana disappeared through the water.  
  
"Are you okay, Kouga," asked Ginta, as he and Hakkaku stood next to him.  
  
"I'm fine," Kouga said. "I have found myself a mate."  
  
"Who that girl?" asked Hakkaku. "She's very pretty. Did she agree?"  
  
Kouga smiled as he walked back to his room. "That must be a yes," Ginta and Hakkaku said together. "Yeah, now he can stop moping." 


	5. Inu 5

Chapter 5  
  
The rain beat down hard on Yashana and the others as they made their way to Ah and Un. Rin and Jaken were already ahead of them and waiting with the two-headed dragon. Yashana looked back at the way they had came; hoping to see Kouga coming after her saying how he loved her so much and wanted her to stay. But there was no one there.  
  
"Yashana, hurry up," called Sesshomaru as he picked up Rin.  
  
"Yes, sir," Yashana said as she jumped onto the dragon's back.  
  
Her and Rin sat on the dragon's back while Sesshomaru and Jaken stood. Yashana closed her eyes and buried her head in the fur that Kouga had given her. It was so warm that she thought that for a moment it was like having him hold her. She opened her eyes and found tears rolling down her cheeks. Rin noticed Yashana's tears and sat next to her. Yashana leaned against her and watched the clouds as they flew by them.  
  
It wasn't long before they were landing in a valley far from the rain in the mountains where the Wolf Demon tribe lived. Ah and Un disappeared leaving them to walk on foot. It must have been two hours before they came upon a village. The village was full of activity as they entered. The market place was buzzing with chatter and a few feet away was a group of young ladies who were gathering around something.  
  
Yashana and Rin decided to check it out while Sesshomaru and Jaken disappeared deeper into the village. The young group of women were gathered around a young man who was reading their palms. When Yashana was able to see the young man's face, she noticed that it was the young monk who had startled her the other day. It was Miroku. It looked like every young woman in the village had gathered around the young monk just to hear their fortunes, but the older woman stayed away.  
  
"I'm going to get my fortune told," Rin said. "Come with me please, Yashana."  
  
"I don't think so," Yashana said. "I already know my fortune."  
  
"Just come with me," Rin said. "I don't want to go up there by myself."  
  
Yashana looked around. "Oh okay," she said as she followed Rin.  
  
"Next," said Miroku.  
  
Rin stepped up with Yashana at her side.  
  
"Why hello ladies," Miroku said.  
  
"Hello," said Rin as Miroku took her hand.  
  
"Oh my," Miroku said looking at her palm. "Very soon you're going to meet someone who will make you very happy."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Rin. "I'm so happy."  
  
"Would you like me to read your palm too, Ash," Miroku said.  
  
"No thank you," Yashana said. "Come on, Rin. We have to go before Sesshomaru starts looking for us."  
  
"What are you doing with Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku as they walked off.  
  
"That is none of your business," Yashana said as they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Better tell the others. Thought Miroku as he went towards the forest.  
  
"Rin, you go find Sesshomaru," Yashana said. "I'm going to go walk in the forest for a while."  
  
"Okay," Rin said.  
  
Yashana ran up to the forest and smiled. She quickly removed the fur from her shoulders that Kouga gave her, folded it, and placed it inside of her bag. It was nice to be back in the forest again. The cool air played with her hair and tickled her face. She jumped into a tree and sat on a branch.  
  
"To bad Hegana isn't here to enjoy this with me," she thought out loud as she sat there.  
  
There was yelling coming from deeper inside of the forest. Yashana followed the yelling until she found its source. There standing in a clearing was Miroku, a young fox demon, and a young lady with very long black hair dressed in a purple kimono with a green apron. The young lady was yelling at Miroku and the little fox demon looked scared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango," said Miroku. "I didn't mean to walk in on you."  
  
"Well you better have not been peeping on me, Miroku or else," said Sango. "Why are you looking for Inuyasha anyway?"  
  
"I need to talk to him about something very important," Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha's with Kagome at the well," said the fox demon.  
  
"Are you sure, Shippo?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes," said Shippo. "Kagome's going home for a few things, but she'll be back in a couple hours."  
  
Kagome is the name of the woman that Kouga use to be in love with. Thought Yashana. Should I talk to these people or wait until I've seen this Inuyasha character and Kagome? I'm going to wait.  
  
Suddenly, the branch below her gave way and Yashana fell to the ground. The sound of the branch breaking caught Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's attention. They hurried over to where the branch broke and found Yashana lying there on the ground rubbing her hip.  
  
"Ash?" said Miroku. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mind your own business monk," Yashana spat standing up. "What are you two looking at?"  
  
"Nothing," said Shippo, "it's just that you look like someone we know. Actually two people we know."  
  
"I doubt that," Yashana said walking off.  
  
"What in the world were you two yelling about this time?" said a high pitched voice.  
  
"Miroku walked in on Sango while she was changing, Inuyasha," said Shippo.  
  
Yashana turned around and looked at this Inuyasha person. He had long white hair, dog-ears, golden eyes, and the same red MC Hammer pants as her. Inuyasha noticed Yashana watching him and frowned. But as he studied her, his frown turned into a shocked face.  
  
"What?" asked Yashana sharply. "Weren't you ever taught that it's not nice to stare at ladies?"  
  
"What's your name?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The name's Ash," Yashana said folding her arms. "You must be a dog demon."  
"You must be a dog demon too, but you smell like wolf," Inuyasha said.  
"Huh. That's because my lover is a wolf and I am a dog demon," she said.  
"That's stupid," Inuyasha said. "Dog demons and wolf demons are not suppose to be together."  
"Why just because you hate wolf demons?" she said. "Well I doubt that the leader of the Wolf Demon tribe would say the same thing."  
"That's correct, my dear," said a deep voice.  
Yashana turned around and found Kouga standing behind her. "Kouga," she said running to him.  
"Hello my love," Kouga said. "Are you insulting our love, Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "I thought you were in love with Kagome?"  
"I was, but after I heard you two were married I gave up on her and began to search for a woman who would love me," Kouga said. "And as you can see I have. So where is Kagome anyway?"  
"She went home for a little while," Inuyasha said. "Why did you hook up with a dog demon anyway, Kouga?"  
"Because this young lady is a jewel that should be treasured, and I intend to do just that," Kouga said. "Come my dear, this mutt does not deserve another moment of our attention."  
"Why you filthy fleabag!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'll cut you up so bad that your lover here won't want you anymore."  
"Your on mutt," Kouga said.  
"Oh great," said Sango.  
"Kouga, please don't fight him," Yashana pleaded.  
"I have to teach this flea ridden mutt that I am good enough for your love," Kouga said. "I promise to come back."  
"If anything happens to you I'll be heart broken," Yashana said burying her face in his chest.  
"My love, I promise to come back alive," Kouga said making her look at him. "Mates forever."  
"Mates forever," Yashana said as he kissed her forehead.  
Kouga left Yashana's side and walked towards Inuyasha. The two of them fought and fought for what seemed like hours. Out of the forest behind Miroku, Sango, and Shippo appeared a young lady dressed in a short light brown skirt with a white t-shirt and tennis shoes. Her waist long black hair billowed in the playful wind as she looked around at everyone. She finally noticed with whom Inuyasha was fighting and started to get mad.  
"Inuyasha," she yelled. "Stop fighting right now!"  
"Kagome," said Shippo running to the young lady.  
"Hey, Shippo," Kagome said as Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "Why is Inuyasha fighting Kouga? Why is Kouga even here?"  
"The young girl over there is why," Shippo said pointing to Yashana who was sitting on the ground. "She's Kouga's mate."  
"Inuyasha insulted their relationship," informed Miroku.  
"Kouga's lady friend tried to talk him out of it but he said he had to," Sango said. "She looks so familiar too."  
"Yes she does," Kagome said handing Shippo to Miroku.  
Kagome walked over to Yashana with Sango. Yashana was concentrating so hard on the fight that she jumped when Kagome sat down next to her.  
"Hi," Kagome said. "My name's Kagome."  
Yashana just looked at her with narrow eyes.  
"What's your name?" asked Sango, sitting next to Kagome.  
"The name's Ash," Yashana said opening her eyes more. "So you're the one who broke Kouga's heart."  
"Broke Kouga's heart? I don't know what he told you, but he knew I was with Inuyasha when he declared me his woman," said Kagome.  
"Makes no difference," Yashana said.  
"How old are you, Ash?" asked Kagome.  
"Sixteen," Yashana said.  
Kagome and Sango's eyes opened wide and their mouths opened. Yashana began laughing. Suddenly, there was a yell of pain from one of the fighters. They all looked at the fighters and lying on the ground was Kouga holding his arm.  
"Kouga," cried Yashana as she ran to him.  
Inuyasha watched as Yashana held Kouga in her arms. "You promised not get hurt," Yashana said as she opened her bag. "You promised, Kouga."  
"Leave him alone and let me finish him off," Inuyasha said.  
Yashana wrapped Kouga's arm with bandages and held him close to her. "He's in no condition to fight," Yashana said. "Especially against you."  
"Then it shall be easier for me to kill him," Inuyasha said.  
"You'll have to kill me before you can kill Kouga," Yashana yelled.  
"I don't want to hurt you, girl, so just say your good-byes and step aside," Inuyasha said.  
Yashana laid Kouga on the ground and stood up. "You'll have to fight me first," she said.  
"No way," Inuyasha said.  
"Have it your way," Yashana said.  
Inuyasha stood there wondering what she was talking about when Yashana attacked him suddenly. Her speed was amazing and she managed to get a punch in before having to dodge Inuyasha's fist. Yashana landed on her feet and crouched close to the ground. He tried to hit her but she was too fast for him catch with him carrying his Tetseiga. Inuyasha left his sword with Kagome and resumed to fight Yashana.  
"Your good, kid," Inuyasha said as he dodged a kick. "But not good enough."  
Yashana received a full blow kick from him that sent her flying backwards. She grabbed her dagger and teased Inuyasha. He immediately recognized the colors on the handle of the dagger. But before he could say anything, a bolt of lightning struck in between him and Yashana.  
Yashana stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. In the sky was the two-headed dragon carrying Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru. Kouga stood up and grabbed Yashana as they jumped onto the dragon. They flew high into the sky as they headed to a new location.  
"Damn it," Inuyasha cried. "He got away again."  
"That girl looked so familiar," said Kagome. "I wonder if it's possible that our daughter survived so many years ago."  
"I don't know, but that girl seriously has a bad choice in guys," said Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, sit!" commanded Kagome.  
Crash. Inuyasha fell to the ground. "What did I say?" said Inuyasha. "It's true." 


	6. Inu 6

Chapter 6  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" said Sesshomaru said as the dragon landed on the cliffs.  
  
"Just having some fun," Yashana said trying to standing up. "I didn't need anyone to save me."  
  
All of them climbed off the dragon and sat on the rocks. "You got hurt, Yashana," said Kouga. "Please take it easy."  
  
Yashana moved beside Kouga. "But you got hurt even worse because of that big bully," she said. "I'm not even in pain."  
  
"Then why are you holding your side," said Rin.  
  
Yashana was holding her side where Inuyasha had kicked her. It stung whenever she moved to quickly. She moved her hand and saw that it was covered with a little blood. Kouga lifted the side of her shirt and found a wound about the size of his palm cut into Yashana's left side. She cringed as he wrapped the wound with bandages.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she pulled her shirt over the dressings.  
  
"Your welcome," he said.  
  
"Yashana, I want you to stay with the wolves until I return for you," ordered Sesshomaru.  
  
"That's fine with me," said Yashana as a group of wolf demons and wolves appeared.  
  
"Kouga, are you okay?" asked Hakkaku.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Kouga said.  
  
"Sister, are you okay?" asked Ginta.  
  
"Sister? Me?" said Yashana. "Just call me Ash."  
  
"We're leaving," said Sesshomaru as he climbed back onto the dragon with Rin and Jaken.  
  
"Good-bye," said Yashana. "And good reddens."  
  
"Ginta, carry Yashana back to my room," said Kouga as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ginta said picking up Yashana.  
  
They slowly walked back to the cave. Yashana fell asleep on the long trip back. When she woke, she was in Kouga's room on the bed. Her cloths were folded neatly beside her bag, and she was dressed in a skin shirt and skirt. The wound stung as she tried to sit up, but stopped once she lay back down. The orbs were barely lighting the room, but there was enough light to see what was in the room.  
  
It's so quiet, I wonder if everyone's asleep. Thought Yashana. If it's night then where is Kouga? Why isn't he here with me?  
  
Yashana lifted herself onto her elbows and then into a sitting position. "This hurts so much," she said. "But I need to move or I'll get stiff."  
  
She managed to stand up, but she swayed a little. With each step her side throbbed, but her steps became more stable. Finally, she reached the door. Yashana pushed back the fur cover and peered into the hallway. The main part of the cave was brightly lit, but there were no sounds except for the low murmur of very quiet voices.  
  
Yashana pressed on, leaning against the wall for support as she slowly moved down the hall. Finally, she reached the end of the hall and to her surprise, there was hardly any one left. Actually, there were no wolf demons in the cave, but there were plenty of wolves. Two light gray wolves noticed Yashana and hurried to her side. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.  
  
"Hey you guys," she said petting them.  
  
One lay down across her feet and the other lay beside her. "Ouch," she said grabbing her side. "I need to get back to bed. Where is everyone? Are they out hunting?"  
  
One wolf nodded as a pure black wolf with a silver gray mane came trotting over to them. It sat in front of Yashana and just stared at her. The wolf seemed to feel her pain. It stood up quickly and left the cave.  
  
"Where's that wolf going?" she asked as it disappeared through the water. "Oh never mind. Where's Kouga?" she asked trying to stand. "It hurts to much to stand."  
  
Yashana sat there for a few minutes before she heard voices at the front of the cave. The two wolves stood up and looked at the wolf demons that had just entered the cave. They went running towards them so fast that it looked to Yashana like they were just ghosts. Then she heard yelling.  
  
"Yashana," said Kouga as he ran to her side. "What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Just walking," she said grabbing her side again. "Ouch. Your arm it's healed already?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I don't know how but while we were out hunting it all of a sudden healed. It might have also been from me not using it for a while."  
  
"That's wonderful," she said cringing from the pain.  
  
"Let's get you to bed," he said picking her up. "You should not have tried to walk with an injury like that."  
  
"It's not that bad," she said laying her head on his shoulder. "But it does hurt."  
  
Kouga laid her on the bed and smiled. "You're so beautiful," he said. "Let's check your wound."  
  
He unwrapped her wound and smiled. "It looks much better and it's almost healed," he said. "It's amazing how something heals after a few days huh."  
  
"A few days? But I just got this wound today," she said noticing the confusion on his face and added, "how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"You've been asleep for about four days now," he said. "Don't you feel refreshed?"  
  
"Kind of," she said. "But I'm so tired for some reason."  
  
"We've been treating your wounds with medicine but I don't think that would make you tired," he said. "You woke up a few times but it was only for an hour or less. Enough time for you to eat."  
  
"Well at least that's something even though I don't remember any of it," she said.  
  
"You should sleep until you regain your strength," he said running his hand over her arm. "I'll be back later to check up on you."  
  
"Okay," Yashana said as she closed her eyes and began to dream of her past. 


	7. Inu 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Where am I?" Yashana asked as she walked through a forest.  
  
Just ahead, she could see a house sitting on top of a hill. She ran to the house while calling, "Mother. Father. Where are you?"  
  
Out of the house appeared an old woman with long silver gray hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. The woman looked sick and so frail. She slowly sank to the floor as Yashana came closer and closer to the house. But once Yashana was able to see into the house the old woman had vanished.  
  
"Mother. Father," cried Yashana, "where are you? Please come out."  
  
Yashana jogged down the hill a little when she heard a woman's voice. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know but our daughter smells it too," said a young man as Yashana looked at the house. "Take Yashana."  
  
There on the steps of the house, was a young man and his wife. Their faces were black and their bodies so fuzzy that she could not make out who they were. His wife held their small daughter tightly in her arms as a large demon thrust forward its long arm. The young man grabbed his wife and daughter and placed them in a tree. Yashana watched as the young man fought the demon.  
  
She continued to yell at the people, but no one paid any attention to her. Her heart seemed to stop as the wife and daughter fell from the tree. Suddenly, Yashana was falling. All around her was darkness. Her side stung so badly that she began to cry from the pain. Finally, she hit the ground.  
  
There she lay watching the rainfall all around her. A young man dressed in light blues and grays approached her with a terrified look on his face. He wrapped her in a blanket and sat her on his horse as he road home. Yashana stood there and watched as her foster father takes her to his place.  
  
"Why am I remembering this? Is this how I was separated from my parents? From the life that I was meant to have?"  
  
Yashana began to cry from her wound and from the long lost memories that flooded her mind. She woke with a start and a shot of pain grabbed her as she sat up quickly. Tears filled her eyes and began to spill over onto her cheeks. Yashana buried her face in her hands and just cried. Her sobs were heard in the hall, but were drowned in the main part of the cave from the many voices of the wolf demons.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, her tears died but her heart was heavy. The sounds in the cave became fewer and fewer; until only a handful could barely be heard. Yashana laid back down and stared at the ceiling of the room. Moments after closing her eyes, Kouga entered the room. He stood in the doorway for a moment and just watched Yashana as she lay there.  
  
"Is that you, Kouga?" questioned Yashana as she looked towards the door. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," Kouga responded with a smile. "I was wondering if I would end up waking you if I came in here. Did I?"  
  
"No," she said. "I've been awake for a while. Cause of my wound."  
  
"I'm glad that it wasn't my fault," he said.  
  
Kouga quickly removed his armor and crawled into bed. Yashana moved up against him and laid her head on his chest. His touch was gentler than before. Almost like he didn't want to touch his loving mate. They laid there in silence; neither wanting to disturb the other if they were almost asleep.  
  
Finally, Yashana said, "Kouga, do you truly love me?"  
  
There was silence. Then Kouga replied, "Darling, of course I love you. I didn't choose you just because of your beauty and strength. You are the one that I want to grow old with. I love you so dearly, and it hurts to see you question my love while your stuck with this wound that dog boy gave you."  
  
Yashana went quiet. Tears quickly filled her eyes and poured down her face onto Kouga's chest. "It's okay. Please don't cry," he said holding her close. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."  
  
Her tears kept flowing as they lay there. Finally, after a few moments, Yashana's tears dried up. Kouga leaned over and kissed her passionately. The pain from her wound was sharp and quick. Yashana jumped from the pain, but it suddenly stopped.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" asked Kouga as he leaned back.  
  
"No," she said with a smile. "My side doesn't hurt anymore though."  
  
"Let me look at it," he said pulling back the sheet. "Oh my."  
  
"What?" she asked excited.  
  
"Your wound is almost healed."  
  
"Cool. Now where were we?"  
  
Kouga smiled, leaned over, and kissed his mate. Yashana wrapped her arms around Kouga and drew him ever closer. Slowly, his kissing descended down her body. His hands caressed her body as they continued to kiss. Yashana's head began to spin, as she became lost in emotions. Suddenly, there was yelling in the main part of the cave.  
  
"What's all of that yelling?" whispered Yashana as Kouga kissed her breast.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is," Kouga said kissing her stomach, "the others can handle it."  
  
"Oh, Kouga," she said as he caressed her inner thigh.  
  
"Do you want to go farther?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said blushing. "I'm ready."  
  
Kouga lifted himself onto Yashana and smiled down onto her. "If you want to stop anytime just tell me," he said.  
  
"I will," she smiled.  
  
He leaned down and began to make love to his mate. Yashana's head began to spin faster and faster as new emotions arose within her. The room began to heat up and Yashana became even dizzier. She enjoyed the new feelings and emotions that she was experiencing. Kouga placed his hand in between her thighs and spread her legs. Yashana closed her eyes and tipped her head backwards. She looked at her lover and smiled.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Yashana nodded.  
  
Kouga leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Here we go."  
  
"Kouga," she gasped, arching her back as he entered her.  
  
He slowly entered her, waiting to hear 'please stop' as they made love. But the words never left Yashana's mouth. Slowly, Kouga fastened the pace while listening for his mate to say she had enough. Finally, he collapsed onto his love.  
  
"Was that good for you, my dear?" he asked rolling onto his back.  
  
"Yes, it was quite wonderful," she said. "That was a nice experience. Thank you for sharing it with me."  
  
"We'll have more of them during our years together," he teased pulling her on top of him.  
  
"Of course," she said coyly. "You're so warm."  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked pulling the blanket up to her shoulder. "There."  
  
"Thank you," she said closing her eyes.  
  
By this time, the noise in the main cave was getting louder. "What is going on out there?" growled Kouga as he sat up. "That scent."  
  
"It smells like dog," Yashana hissed. "Like that dog demon who we were fighting against a few days ago." 


	8. Inu8

Chapter 8  
  
Suddenly, the fur that covered the door was pushed back and there stood two figures. The orbs became brighter and the two figures stepped into the room. It was Kagome and Sango. Kouga pushed Yashana behind him and glared at the two girls.  
"Kouga," Kagome said blushing. "Sorry about busting in on you two."  
"What are you two doing here?" snapped Kouga.  
"We need to talk to Ash," Sango said.  
"Who's Ash?" asked Kouga.  
"The young lady behind you," said Miroku entering.  
"Well for you information her name is Yashana," retorted Kouga. "Now leave us."  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku turned and started to leave the room when Yashana spoke. "Wait please," she cried sitting up. "Are you my mother?"  
"What?" asked Kagome. "Your mother? My daughter disappeared eight years ago and was never found after we defeated the demon that attacked us that day."  
"Demon," Yashana said. "Was it a big blue one?"  
"How did you know about that?" questioned Kagome. "No one knows about that except for me and Inuyasha."  
"I remember it from a long time ago," Yashana answered. "Never mind. Forget what I said."  
"You'll find them eventually, my dear," comforted Kouga. "I'll help you find them."  
"I just hope Sesshomaru has found them so that this nightmare will be over," Yashana said sadly.  
"Why are you with Sesshomaru?" spat Inuyasha as he flew into the room. "That moron would never help you find them. All he wants to do is kill me and take father's sword the Tetseiga."  
Yashana looked at Inuyasha and was caught by his golden eyes. "How do know Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.  
"Humph," Inuyasha said.  
"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother," said Kagome. "They don't like each other very much. How do you know him?"  
"Lord Sesshomaru came to the village that I was living in," Yashana said. "He went to the elder and told him that he could help me find my past. Elder had me brought to his hut where I met Sesshomaru. I was so excited about finding my parents that that night I left with him. The same night I met Kouga and fell in love with him.  
"We left these mountains and traveled down into the valley," she continued, "that's how I met you guys. Then Inuyasha had to fight Kouga because he doesn't like wolf demons. We came back here after our fight and Sesshomaru left saying that he would come back for me in few days."  
"How did you know she was here?" asked Kouga. "We could have gone anywhere on that two-headed dragon."  
"I ran into Rin a couple days ago while buying food in a local village," said Kagome. "Asked her where you were and she told me. She also said that you were on a journey to find your parents."  
"Sesshomaru said that his brother is my father," confessed Yashana. "Are you his only brother, Inuyasha?"  
"Yes," Inuyasha said quietly. "Our daughter' s name was Yashana as well. She had the same hair color as you and the same ears. As well as the same eyes. When she disappeared she was wearing a purple dress that her mother had made her. She also was wearing a pendant that her mother once wore. It was a moon and sun combined."  
"My charm," Yashana said holding up her necklace. "That's exactly what my charm looks like. I've always had it since the day I woke up in the village."  
"That's my old charm," said Kagome. "You must be our daughter."  
"That's right," a cold voice announced. "She is your daughter. I'm glad that I could help her find you."  
The voice disappeared from the room. Everyone looked about the room, but no one else had entered the room. "Sesshomaru," growled Inuyasha. "Show yourself!"  
"No one's here," Yashana said with a smile. "He helped me after all. I'm glad that we finally found each other."  
Kagome and Yashana embraced while Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "Inu- I mean, father, leave Kouga alone," Yashana said. "It is okay if I call you father, isn't it?"  
Inuyasha turned to his long lost daughter and said with a smile, "Yes it is."  
"Mother," Yashana said turning to Kagome.  
"I've waited so long to hear those words again," Kagome said with a smile.  
"Will all of you please leave?" Kouga said sternly. "We need to get some sleep."  
"Of course," Kagome said as she and Sango dragged the guys out of the room.  
"I'm so happy," Yashana said. "I've found my parents after so long, and I have a loving mate that makes it all so sweet."  
She leaned up and kissed Kouga on the lips. "It does make everything better, doesn't it," Kouga said wolfishly. "You are so beautiful. Your face is brighter than it was a couple days ago."  
"I'm glad," she said. "Shall we have some fun since it is a special occasion?"  
"Okay," he said with a laugh.  
Yashana rolled onto Kouga and began to kiss him so passionately. They rolled over and Kouga smiled down at his love. Once again, new emotions arose inside of Yashana as Kouga made love to her. They started off slow and sped up at their own pace.  
The next morning, Yashana spent the day with her parents. Learning things about them as they learned things about her. They told Yashana that Kagome was from the future Tokyo and that she had relatives there. Yashana also found out that there was a well that connected the two worlds that only her parents could travel through. Inuyasha and Kagome also learned about how Yashana became such a good warrior.  
A few weeks later, Yashana found out that she was pregnant with twins. Since she was half-human and half-dog, she would give birth to her and Kouga's children in nine months. But the months flew by quickly with all of their traveling, and soon it was time to have the children. After only an hour, the twins were born. A boy and a girl.  
"Our son's name will be Ryu," said Yashana, "and our daughter's name will be Hanna."  
"Those are beautiful names," said Kagome. "They're so beautiful. Ryu looks a lot like Kouga and Hanna looks just like you."  
"I agree, mother," Yashana agreed as they went outside with the newborns. "They're half-wolf demon, a quarter-human, and a quarter-dog demon."  
"Ryu looks more like a wolf demon though," said Miroku. "And Hanna looks more like a dog demon."  
"I think they look adorable," said Sango with Shippo on her shoulder.  
"Yeah, and they have lots of people to learn things from since they live in a pack," stated Shippo.  
"And they have lots of people who love them," Kouga said.  
"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.  
"He had to do something," Miroku said bluntly. "Said he had to grab something. But I bet he's just doesn't want to be here with Kouga around."  
"What was that, Miroku?" said Inuyasha as he came walking up the path.  
"Speak of the devil," said Kagome. "Where did you disappear off too?"  
"Remember those things that we wanted to give to our first grandchildren?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Yeah," said Kagome. "Oh, you went and got those."  
"Got what, father?" asked Yashana.  
"These," Inuyasha said as he unwrapped a pair of black bracelets with red decoration around the edges. "Your mother had them specially made by a friend of ours."  
Kouga took the bracelets and tied them around each child's wrist. "Thank you," said Yashana, as they stood there and watched the sun set in the valley below.  
  
The End 


End file.
